Extra
by morikomizuki
Summary: Demile is a loner vampire, but what will happen once she stumbles upon the Cullens? Nothing in it to rate it M... yet... so I have it as T for cussing. The chapters so far are really short, but hopefully as the story progresses the chapters with lengthen
1. Messy Eater

Demile was bored with California. To much sun, to much noise. She stepped back from the small window of her dingy apartmentand and drew the tattered white curtians back over the dirty glass. She turned around, suveying the tiny space. Books and clothes were everywere. Plastic wrappers from new CDs littered the worn carpet and a laptop buzzed from a card table in one corner of the room.

Demile walked to the second-ahnd couch and plopped down, pulling her messenger bag into her lap and removing her maps. SHe shoved the bag away, dumping her armful of parchment onto the coffee table in front of her, leafing through until she came to the map of America.

"Lets see," Demile thought aloud. "Somewhere calm, dark, and gloomy."

Images of a small cottage and a full moon flooded into her mind. Demile grimaced and bit her lip, pushing away those depressing thoughts. SHe brought her attention back to the map, looking over it for a moment longer.

_I need Forks, Washington,_ she thought triumphantly.

Demile started to pack her clothing into her ancient hemp backpack, cramming in books as she scaled the room.

_"_No need to check the bathroom or the kitchen," she muttered.

Demile was at the door in one quick stride, picking up the CD wrappers and dropping them in the small wastebasket by the door. She swung the backpack onto her back, stuffing her laptop into the bag over her shoulder.

Demile glanced back at the room. It looked oddly empty without her things. There was no trace that she had been there, no trace that she was gone.

- : - : - : -

Alice's eyes glazed over as the Cullens sat in the cafeteria, watching Bella scarf down her lunch. Edward focused on her thoughts and saw some one in her vision.

The girl in the vision looked tattered, but was definatly a vampire. The vision showed her sprinting at an inhuman speed through a forest, an old backpack pressed firmly to her chest. She lifted her head to face the heavy rain and Edward's eyebrows raised as he saw her halt at the edge of the trees. She sniffed twice and her eyes widened, stepping out of the woods and onto the gravel driveway infront of the Cullen household.

_What do you think of it? _Alice questioned mentally.

"I'm not sure. She didn't seem to know we were in Forks," Edward replied.

"Hmph?"

Bella looked up from her plate of spagettii, several noodles sticking out of her mouth and a face splattered with sauce. Edward chuckled and her cheeks became as red as the tomato sauce they were covered in.

"IhadavisionthatthereisgoingtobethisgirlwhoisavampirethatwillfinduswithoutknowingthatweareinForksandsheisjustgoingtocomehereandfindusand-"

"Alice," Edward interupted her. "I can't even understand you."

Her head cocked to the side and Edward sighed.

"Slow down."

"Right," Alice said.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were all listening at this point.

"I saw someone - a girl - who is going to come to Forks," Alice started again, this time at a much slower pace. "She is one of us. I don't think she knows we're here, and is going to find our house, I think tonight."

All the Cullens sat in pondering silence while Bella returned to slurping down her pasta.


	2. The Perfect Puzzle

Demile was running, clutching her tattered backpack to her chest and heading for the outskirts of Forks. She was planning to attend the local high school and say her parents were closet cases. She was almost out of the forest when she froze. She sniffed twice and confirmed she was smelling other vampires, but who? Demile hoped for the best as she stepped out of the up-wind protection of the trees and onto the gravel drive way.

A flash of lightning ripped across the sky, iluminating Demile's paper white skin and copper curls. She hesitated in front of the large white house, it stood ominus before her, yet oddly welcoming. There were lights on in a few rooms. Demile was examining the house when she saw her: a petite girl with the same pale skin as Demile. Her black hair was short and spikey. The impish vampire grinned at Demile, showing a row of in-human teeth. The girl closed her mouth but the smile remained as she turned from the window and dashed away at an incredible speed. She was opening the front door in the same second.

"Are you going to stand there in the rain all night or come in?" The spikey haired girl asked in a sarcastic, yet friendly tone.

Demile hesitated for a moment, then shook her head and started twards the house. As she entered the house, the ebony-haired pixie handed her a fluffy white towel and pointed her to a bathroom where she could change.

"I'm Alice, by the way. Call me if you need any clothes or anything, okay?"

Demile nodded at Alice and shut the door. After Demile has peeled off her wet clothes and changed into somthing dry, she exited the bathroom and headed back towards the front of the house. A woman with honey brown hair was coming down the same hallway, a puzzled expression on her face as she followed Demile's scent. She made a startled intake of breath as she spotted Demile coming down the corridor.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, but her puzzled and surprised expression soon turned to one of kindness. "Welcome to the Cullen household, dear. I'm Esme."

The puzzled/surprised look returnd more mildly to Esme's face as she studied Demile.

"My, you look like him..." she said under her breath and it was Demile's turn to wear confusion in her features. "Oh, listen to me, muttering on and on. Come with me so you can meet the rest of the family."

Esme led Demile into a large and open living area, indicating for her to have a seat and sliding into the seat next to a blonde male vampire.

"These are my brothers, Edward and Emmett; my husband Jasper; and my adopted father Carlisle. We prefer the term 'family' to 'coven'." Alice said.

Demile nodded at each one in turn, but the one called Edward caught her eye. It was like she had seen him before, though raking through her memories she knew she hadn't. She stared at him, and he stared back. It wasn't awkard, it just kind of happened. He was just fasinating to see. Demile tore her eyes regretfully from there lock with Edward's and turned to Alice.

"Family does sound alot more hospitible. It fits."

Everyone in this room fit, like perfect puzzle peices. Demile looked around and frowned. There was one missing.

"Urm... not to be rude or anything, but is there some one in your family not here?"

Esme's eyes widened and she said: "Well, of course there's Bella, but she's not technically part of the family."

"Not yet at least," Alice smiled and glanced at Edward. Edward sighed and ignored their prattling.

"Why do you ask?" Esme questioned politley.

"Well, there just seemed like there was someone missing. I look at souls and I get what they are. And looking at your family's as a whole, there was someone not there." Demile explained lamely.

"Realy? How do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, by looking at you with the family I can see you are the head. You have lots of wilpower and can succseed in almost anything you try to do. You have a gentle nature and you probably work as a dactor or veteranarian. Am I right?" Demile said in a bland voice.

Carlisle sat there in awe for a second. "That's amazing!"

"It gets bothersome, trust me." Demile said, a hard edge barely audible in her voice. "By the way, I'm Demile."

"Pleasure to meet you Demile. Welcome to the Cullen house hold." Edward said in a silky smooth voice, filled to the brim with anticipation.

Demile looked away from Esme and glanced at him. He was leaning forward, eyes wide with interest. She looked him over and caught his drift: musician, gentleman, mind reader? She searched her brain for the farmilliar breech, but there was none. She could feel him prod at her sheild, pondering over it. Demile un-sheilded one portion of her mind so he could hear the unspoken message she was about to give him.

"Thank you." Demile said outloud.

_I need to talk to you,_ she thought. _Somewere private and alone. Soon._

Edward's eyes moved from the ceiling and to the floor several times untill he was sure that she had seen his nod. But for now, she just leaned back of the sofa and relaxed.


	3. Feeling

Demile lodged at the Cullens that night, taking the extra attic bedroom. She unpacked her meger possesions and put them in their respective places. Her room was already supplied with iorn-framed furniture, including a full bed and vanity. There was a CD player on the bookshelf by her bed, so she poped in her newest CD and layed back on the crimson sheeted bed, just listening to the songs.

_Its just like him, to wander off in the evergreen park.  
Slowly searching,  
for any sign of the ones he used to love._

This time, as the cottage came into mind, she didn't hold it at bay. Her head flooded with sensation. She could see every detail of the cottage, though some things were still slightly blurred. Everything was slightly off-tint, a murky human memory from so long ago. She watched as a dark haired woman in her twentys cry over the corpse of a slightly older man with golden-copper hair. She layed kisses all over his still face, clutching him close. After an hour of weeping, she came and took the 4-year-old Demile by the hand. The black haired lady took hold of another child on her right, but Demile couldn't see his face. They walked away from the cadaver, silent tears falling down each face at the loss of their father.

Demile was startled out of her decolition my a timmid knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," she called faintly, quickly wiping away the few stray tears on her porcelin face.

Edward slipped into the room, closing the door softly behind him, and came to Demile's side. He wiped one of her tears away with his thumb, his index finger under her chin. She looked up at him and leaned slightly closer. They stared at each other, his topaz eyes boring into her's. Edward moved his hand down Demile's shoulder untill he came to her waist. He placed his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her into a much needed embrace. Demile was curled up in Edward's lap, a silent water works coming from her now slightly green eyes. Edward pulled her closer, stroking her hair and humming along with the song that Demile had put on repeat.

_She's just like him,  
spoiled rotten,  
confused by the lies she's been fed.  
And she's searching for no one, but herself._

The next morning, Esme showed Demile the library. Demile was then left to her own devices as she read at a vampiric speed, although her pace slowed greatly when she came to _A History of 1905 Chicago_. The book was handwritten, sketches of women in lacey and elegant dresses, men in suits. Exerpts from the works of Henryk Sienkiewicz jotted down, some of his more artistic lines. The book was falling apart in her hands, so Demile replaced it on its shelf.

Demile wandered out of the library and back into her room, replacing her thinking CD in the player and resuming her place on the bed.

_You're not alone,  
there is more to this I know.  
You can make it out,  
you will live to tell._

Demile wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees, letting herself be swept away by the song. She closed her eyes and watched the dark haired woman, her mother, take her away from her father's dead body. She tried to recall the boys face, his eyes, his hair, somthing. Nothing came.

Demile was still biting her tounge in concentration when Edward came in. She looked up from her gaze at the sterio to look at him. He was leaning heavily against the doorway, knees about to buckle and eyes closed. The song obviously had the same effect on Edward as it did on Demile.

She got up from her perch on the bed and stood beside him. She studied his face in adoration, loving the look of pure feeling on his face. She entwined her stone fingers in his, causing a small smile to grace his flawless features. Taking his other hand aswell, Demile guided him away from the door and onto the bed. Without breaking their grip on eachother, Edward layed on his side facing Demile and she did the same, their knees slightly bent and foreheads pressed together. Demile felt Edward's breath on her face, calming her considerably. Both of their eyes were closed as they rested, living in the moment of the song and understanding the meaning it now held about the two of them.


	4. Kin

Demile was in her room, reading William Shakespear's A Midsummer Night's Dream, when the Cullen's doorbell rang. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden and unfarmiliar sound. She closed her book and started cautiously down the stares, hearing a woman's voice drift up from th first floor.

When Demile reached the head of the first staircase, she was hit with an intense wave of the smell of blood. Demile cringed back, the stench disgusting her. She ventured back carefully, puzzledly looking around for the source of the smell. A small, chocolate eyed girl about Demile's age came into veiw. She had long, mahogany hair that flowed to her waist that was currently in a loose braid. She wrapped her arms around Edward's waist and he returned the gesture with care. She leaned into him and tightened her grip as she realized Demile was present.

Demile was down the stairs in an instant, having slid down the banister.

"You must be Bella," Demile said softly from her new position behind Bella. "I've heard all about you."

Bella turned around with an irritated look on her face, obviously upset that she had to hold onto Edward with one arm.

"Yeah, I'm Bella. So you're Demile huh? I expected somthing a bit more... eloquent," she said distastefully. "After all, you managed to keep Edward occupied for the past week."

Demile recoiled from the venom in her voice, shrinking back into herself.

"I apologize," she said meekly, staring at her feet.

"Be nice Bella!" Edward nearly barked, making Demile jump out of her skin for the second time that day. "She is our guest, and I hope new addition to the family. You have to make her feel welcome," he said in a gentler tone, but the command remained loud and clear.

Demile looked up at Edward, seeing his gaze on her. It was filled with sincerity and love, and nearly made Demile's heart explode. Bella saw the his eyes too, and her anger doubled as she realized it wasn't directed at her.

"Of course, Edward," Bella said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Now if you don't mind, we're going to go up to his room."

"Acctually," Edward said innocently, "I needed to discuss somthing with Demile. Go talk to Alice, I'll be down in a moment."

Bella huffed in outrage and turned on her heel, stomping into the Cullen's living room and slamming the door behind her.

"Library?" Edward asked, completely ignoring Bella's little display. Demile nodded in agreement and they climbed the stairs and entered the second door to the left.

The walls were completely covered in books, Esme's 12 foot ceilings filled to the brim with tome after tome.

"I have a question or two for you," Edward said, sitting down and gesturing to a chair for Demile. She took the seat and looked intently at Edward.

"Are you farmiliar with a Walter Mason?" Edward inquired, looking at Demile witch a questioning blaze in his eyes. The name rang a bell, but she couldn't quite place it.

Edward hopped up and pulled down the copy of _A History of 1905 Chicago_ from its home on the shelf. He handed the book to Demile and sat back down in his Lay-Z-Boy.

"Flip through there, you'll find him," Edward said lazily, pulling a lever on the side of his recliner and propping his feet up on the extra stretch of leather.

Demile leafed through the book again, looking at every picture's caption.

"Its in the back," Edward informed Demile.

Demile flipped through the yellowed pages untill she came to a drawing of an golden-copper haired man in a tattered gray suit. The same man that had haunted her since she was four years old. Below the sketch, it read:

_"Walter Mason, October 8, 1834-July 8, 1905." _

_"Born in Merrimack, New Hampshire, Mason was a talented self-taught musician who played the violin, seraphine, and the melodeon. His wife, the famous ebony-haired Elizebeth Kittredge, was a singer who traveldwith her husband from camp to camp during the Civil war. Elizebeth sang and Walter played for the soldiers. Mason and his wife died in Chicago, Illinois from the Spanish influenza and had no known children."_

Demile sat frozen, staring at her father from her only vauge, human memory. She was open-mouthed and Edward noticed, a grin spreading across his face.

"You want to know who that is?" Edward asked her, excitment burning in his eyes.

I nodded slightly in reply, my eyes still glued to the sketch.

"That's my father."

Time stopped. Everything went quiet. The world was spinning and Demile and Edward were the only things not moving. With her jaw now in her lap, Demile slowly lifted her gaze to Edward, her human memory hitting her like a train. The boy on Elizebeth's left had messy bronze hair, long and elegant fingers, peircing green eyes...

EDWARD!

"Do you have the same memory?" Demile breathed, none of this even remotly beging to make sense. Edward nodded and Demile thought she was hallucinating.

"So.. so... so.... you're..." Demile struggled to comprehend.

"Brother," Edward finnished. "Twin, to be exact."

That's when Demile pounced on him. Within a 64th of a second, Demile was out of her chair, across the space between the chairs, and crashing into Edward. She wrapped every part of herself around him as she could, kissing all along his face.

It was Edward's turn to not comprehend. Hadn't she just been over there? Demile had been extremely fast, especially for a vampire. Once she had finnished franticly pecking at his face, Demile snuggled into Edwards chest, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Brother," she sighed contentedly.

Edward returned the embrace with equal enthusiasm, neither one of them wanting to ever let go of the other.


	5. Pain

Bella was getting impacient. She was figeting in her seat on the couch, crossing her legs and re-crossing them, not able to sit still. Demile and Edward had looked so perfect together, it was infuriating. Their features were identical, exept for Demile's shoulder length curly hair, but even that was the same color.

Bella didn't want to loose Edward to someone who had been here a week. She had spent to long getting Edward to even talk to her to get him taken away so suddenly. After a half-dozen weeks, Bella had finnally been able to get him to converse with her, and that little bitch was just going to come in and destroy all she had worked for? Bella didn't think so.

She glanced at the TV where Emmett and Jasper were playing Test Drive Unlimited. They were both sitting cris-cross on the floor, leaning close to the television and pressing buttons furiously. Roslalie was sitting in the chair behind Emmett, tailoring an orange silk dress. Alice was sitting beside Bella on the couch, chattering endlessly.

"We need to go shopping soon!" Alice squealed to Bella. "I miss seeing your blush when you're with me in Victoria's Secret!"

Emmett giggled and Rosalie kicked him in the back, not even looking up from her project. Bella glanced at her watch, Demile and Edward had been "talking" for 30 minutes now, so she decided it was time to find them. She pulled herself from her seat on the sofa and walked to stairs, taking them slowly as to not fall on her face.

"Bella?" Alice said from her seat in the living room. "Where'd you g-" Alice cut off, probably getting a vision. Bella started to hurry on the stairs, reaching the top without any accedents. She went to the second door on the left, the library, and opened the door, not even bothering to knock.

Demile had herself wrapped around every avalible part of Edward, and vice versa. They were snuggled into each other like they didn't have a care in the damn world. Demile was planting a kiss on Edward's neck, right were his pulse point should have been. He was tilting his head to the side, giving her better access. Edward had a smile of pure bliss playing on his lips, Demile grinning against his neck. Both their eyes were closed in ecstacy.

Bella gasped and tears welled in her eyes, starting to leak out. She swirled around and ran down the stairs, again maraculusly without any injury. She grabbed her coat off the rack beside the front door, yanked it open, and ran out. Bella lept into her car and started the ignition, her engine groaning to life. She put the car in reverse and backed out, shifting gears and speeding away from the white mansion as fast as her 55mph-max truck would let her.

The skipping school, never returning Bella's phone calls, it all made sense to her now. Edward had found love in Demile. Bella wondered how many days of that week they had fucking like bunnys, since they seemed pretty cozy in the library a few moments earlier.

Bella was surprised at herself, she wasn't even sad that Demile had showed up. Pure loathing and ire were coarsing through her veins, all of it directed at the pretty new vampire who had decided to butt in and stomp over her new life. Atleast she now knew why Edward was so opposed to changing her; Bella was just a distraction untill someone he could really love came along.

The burning fury was also directed at Edward. How dare he leave her for that cheap-skate vixen vamp! All Demile had to do was come in and look innocent, and Edward was all over her. Shy, quiet, and mysterious were all Bella's attributes, but Little Miss I'm-so-perfect-vampire-wad had to shove in and do it all better.

Hell, Demile would probably leave Edward soon anyway! If she could get a guy that fast, she couldn't want to keep them for long. It was just a matter of time before Edward came crawling back to Bella, his tail between his legs.

Bella was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the tears streaming from her eyes. She pulled up infront of her house, glancing in the rear-veiw mirror and seeing her emotional apperance. Her nose was red and mascara running, the tear streaks on her face showing her make-up. Bella took a minute to re-compose herself, wiping away her ruined "alluring" face she had painted on before arriving at the Cullen's.

A look of determination vacated her eyes. Bella wrenched open the truck's door, scooting out and slamming it shut, a shower of rust flecks flying off the ancient Chevy. She marched up to the door, unlocked it, and proceded to tripp over the doorway while attempting to make a dramatic entrance.


	6. Guilt

Demile looked up, her eyes wild. She saw Bella standing at the door, tears glazing over her eyes. Bella slammed the door and was running away, down the stairs and out the door.

"Oh God, Edward," Demile said shakily, tears forming in her own eyes. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

Demile sprung out of her seat in Edward's lap, where he was currently paralized.

"I don't know what to say," she announced, trembling all over. "I don't know if you can make this right."

Edward sat there, unblinking, frozen in place. His breathing was shallow as he pulled his legs to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees, closing his eyes.

"Bella," Edward whispered, so quietly Demile barely heard.

Demile blinked and squared her shoulders, quickly turning around and striding out the door. She jumped the stairs and out the open door, landing on the porch and lingering only to catch the scent of gasoline from Bella's truck. She flew to the woods, tailing the old Chevy as it growled along the path, gravel spewing from beneath its tires. The ancient car's engine was straining, it seemed to not enjoy ferociuos speeds of 55mph. Demile followed the truck at a leasurly jog, contemplating what on earth she was going to say to Bella. Demile lept a few more steps, peering to her right and looking through the driver's window.

Bella's face was twisted in a scowl, tears swarming from her chocolate brown eyes. Her heartbeat was audible over the engine, just begging for Demile to hear. Demile's head started to pound in time with the beats, which were now shakey as Bella cried harder.

Bella plowed out of the gravel drive, turning onto the paved road and increasing her speed. Demile persued, listening to the Chevy wail in protest at its new speed of 56mph.

Demile followed Bella's truck, looking in at her small, sobbing form with increasing guilt. How could she have been so stupid?!? Edward had already told her all about Bella insecuritys that one day he would find a perfect new vampire mate, so Demile staying with the Cullens would have of course sounded fishy. Then, after a week without Edward due to sudden burst of sunshine, she walks in on the new girl sitting on her man and kissing his neck!

_Oh, God, what have I done? _Demile thought, her whole body starting to shake. _Not again, oh please, not again._

The old Chevy pulled into a gravel driveway that formed a small semi circle in front of a quaint, white house. The engine cut off, and Bella sat in the car for a bit longer than normal, wiping off the mascara that streaked her cheeks. She took a deep, shaky breath and opened the car door, grabbing her purse and slamming the door closed. She stomped up to the tiny concrete slab that served as a porch, unlocked the front door, and tripped her way inside, the door making a reverberating bang as it closed.

Demile stepped out of the trees, walking swiftly to the door. Bella's scent still lingered there, so as Demile took an unnessisary breath, her throat started to scorch. Memories started to flood into Demile's head, the last time she had entered a human dwelling....

_Now's not the time, Demile, _she thought to herself. _Get a hold of yourself._

Taking another long breath, Demile bit her lip and rapped timmedly on the door.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I'm so evil! I don't update in forever THEN GIVE YOU A CLIFF HANGER!!!**

**Sorry I havn't been updating or anything... my internet usage has been very limited. BUT! Now that I have a keyboarding class, I'll update more! YAAAAY!!**

**Yes, chapter 7 (sadly probably the last) will be up soon.**


	7. Haste

_Taking another long breath, Demile bit her lip and rapped timmedly on the door._

"Whoever you are, come back later," Bella yelled shakily.

Demile knocked again, letting her know that she wouldn't wait.

Bella groaned and hauled herself up from the sofa where she had been lying, keeping the throw pillow clutched to her stomach.

Demile was about to turn and leave when the door opened.

Bella let out a small gasp, but her expression of shock soon turned to one of anger.

"How DARE you!" she screamed, throwing the innocent pillow at her feet. "How DARE you come to my house! I get it! You're with him now! Whatever! Just..."

Bella exhailed, her anger turning into depression.

"You don't have to come here and rub it in," she finnished quietly to her feet.

Demile swooped down and retreived the pillow, still squatting so that she could see Bella's face.

"You're mistaken," Demile said just as quietly, looking up into Bella's eyes. "I'm here to explain what you saw, Bella. It isn't like that."

"It sure as hell looked like it was," Bella muttered, but acepted the pillow from Demile and stepped back to allow her entrance.

Demile looked around at the small kitchen that she found herself in, counter space and appliances to her left and a round oak table to her right. She followed Bella down a narrow hallway straight ahead and into a living area. Bella motioned for Demile to take a seat on the couch, planting herself in a large, smooshy armchair to the left.

"Charlie is out fishing, so you don't have to worry about being heard. He won't be back for another few hours," Bella said, looking at Demile expectantly.

"Okay."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither one looking at the other, until Demile spoke.

"As I said before, things arn't like that between Edward and I. There's hardly a moment when he isn't telling me about you-"

"Then what was that up there? A joke? Ha ha, very funny."

"Oh no! Nothing like that! It's just we were both very happy."

"What am I missing?"

"Well... you see...."

"Uh huh, go on."

"Edward and I, well, we're... twins."

Demile, who's gaze had been fixed on the plaid couch, now lifted to Bella's face to evaluate her reaction.

Bella sat as still as a vampire, eyes wide as saucers and jaw hanging to the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me," she breathed, shock plastering her entire body.

Demile nodded.

"Like, acctuall twin? Blood related?"

Demile nodded a second time, biting her lip.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

There was silence. Demile waited as Bella absorbed the news.

"That makes sense," Bella said suddenly, making Demile's head snap up to reveal her puzzled expression. "You look absolutly perfect together, so alike..."

A weak smile graced Demile's lips.

"Perfect, infact," Bella added.

"You should have seen our mother. If you thought we were perfect..."

The silence returned and Demile shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The smell of Bella's blood was so intense, it was driving Demile wild. She felt like she was suffocating, Bella's scent weighing down the air like humidity, making it hard to breath. She gulped, taking deep, shaky breaths in an attempt to calm herself. It wasn't working.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry," Bella said when she noticed the discomfort she was putting Demile in. "Do you want to step outside for a minute or something? We can continue this conversation in the fresh air—if that's what you want."

"I'm fine, really. It's just been a while since I've been in a human dwelling. And that… didn't exactly end well." Demile replied honestly.

Bella's eye widened in fear, but her breathing stayed level and calm.

"Don't worry, I'm in total control now, I can assure you. If I'm making you uncomfortable than I can go," Demile said hastily, not wanting to frighten Bella. "We can go back to the Cullens' house so if I do something they'll be able to thwart me."

"It's fine, you just looked like you had a bad itch you couldn't scratch, then I remembered the whole intoxicating blood stench thing. If you're okay, I'm okay."

Such silence fell that you could almost hear the quiet. It was uncomfortable and awkward, so Demile rose.

"Edward will be wanting to see you, he was very distraught when you ran out earlier."

Bella scrambled to her feet, dashing to the front of the house.

"Oh my God! It's like when I'm with you, I think I'm with him, so I…"

She cramed a pair of house slippers on her feet, grabbing Demile's hand and slamming the door. Bella shoved her house key in the dead bolt, locking the door quickly and dashing to her Chevy. Before she reached the rust encrusted door, a pair of cold, slim arms had scooped her up bridal style. Demile plowed forward with Bella in her arms, able to feel Edward's pain from where she was now.


	8. Meeting

It didn't take long for Demile to reach the towering white mansion, setting Bella down on the first step. Demile hung back as Bella threw open the door and crashed into the arms of a very relieved Edward. She hugged him tightly, giving anyone who was watching the impression that she would never let go.

Demile felt like an intruder, awkwardly standing as a bystander of their reunion. She turned slowly and walked back down the wooden steps, skirting the mammoth house and wandering into the unfenced backyard.

When Esme had designed the house, she hadn't expected the plethoria of wild flowers that formed a natural garden around the foundation. Plants of every shape, size, and color bloomed in striking contrast with the short brick wall. The flowers were everywhere, popping up anywhere there was plantable soil. Esme had mapped out the house, then searched for the lot. After buying one in Forks, she came to enspect it herself. She had fallen in love with the spontaniously growing plants and old gazebo.

The pavillion was small and white, it's wooden floor creaking as Demile stepped onto it's worn surface and lowered herself onto the rickety swing. The paint was chipping and the wood begging to rot, but Esme refused to buy a new one. There was somthing comforting about its age, knowing it had gone through much more than anyone.

_Well, almost anyone, _Demile thought, stroking the smooth wood of the swinging bench she was seated upon.

Demile took a deep, unnecessary breath to calm herself, but froze.

_That scent…_ she thought. _Oh God…_

"Demile?" he said, a whisper floating on the breeze to my ear.

_Walking down a dark alleyway, its pitch black and Demile was alone. She reached the end of the small road quickly, absentmindedly bumping into the person crossing._

"_Sorry," she breathed, keeping her head down._

"_Don't be miss, it was my fault," a young male voice responded, causing Demile to lift her head._

_Big mistake._

_As soon as her eyes connected with his, the rest of the world spun. His light brown eyebrows lightly arched and a look of awe graced his elegent features. His cheekbones were high, perfectly accenting his large almond-shaped eyes. They were a misty blue-gray that looked into your very core, currently full of amazement. He had shaggy sand-brown hair, his bangs almost covering his eyes._

"_Let me walk you home," he blurted, reddening once he realized that he had spoken his desire aloud. _

"_Sure," Demile replied._

_They walked side by side for the next few blocks, back to Demile's new apartment in Port Angeles. There was silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was peaceful. Once they reached her door, they both lingered at the front step, trying to come up with an excuse for staying. Eventually Demile sighed and reached for her purse, removing a paper napkin and a pen. She scribbled down her name and number, handing it to the boy on her doorstep._

"_Here. Call me tomorrow, I want to see you again," she said, pressing the napkin into his palm._

_She turned to her apartment, unlocking the door. She was about to step inside when she stopped, turning around to face him again. _

"_I never caught your name," she stated._

"_Seth," he breathed._

_And with that, Demile spun on her heel and entered the apartment._

After that, she and Seth had spoken on the phone every day for months. She hadn't heard that tenor voice in a week, and now it was coming from the source, right behind her.

* * *

**So.... I've been thinking about changing if from Seth to another OC or somthing like that, but I'm probably not going to. Having Seth in this position just provides too many... opportunities. So, the next chapter will be up soon, and I'll notify you if the change form Seth is made! Love you!!!**

**M_Ko**


End file.
